Watashiwa Kokoni Iru, Hinata
by Hinata Hikari
Summary: "Hinata menikahlah denganku" "ta-tapi..." "iya, aku tahu" "dan akan ku buat itu menjadi nyata, apapun caranya" akankah Hinata menemukan cintanya? hahahhaa #plaaak di tabok reader, Sammary ancur, g bisa bikin, maklum newbee/ canon, Semi M
1. Chapter 1

_******Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Watashi Kokoni Iru, Hinata**_

_**selamat membaca**_

Setelah perang dunia ninja ke empat, keadaan Konoha kembali stabil. Sasuke yang membantu naruto dalam pertarungan melawan Madara Uchiha mendapatkan keringanan dalam masa hukumannya dan diapun telah melewatinya. Menjalankan misi tanpa sebagai bentuk keseriusan dan pengabdian serta menjalankan masa dalam kurungan penjara. Semua warga dapat menerima Sasuke kembali ke Konoha setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya yang sebenarnya tentang Itachi Uchiha yang mengorbankan diri dan keluarga untuk desanya tercinta yaitu Konoha, selain kenyataan Sasuke membantu Naruto dan para shinobi lain. Harta dan mansion Uchiha pun sudah tidak disegel lagi, sehingga Sasuke dapat menggunakannya.

Sore ini pemandangan di Konoha sunggu indah dengan degradasi cahaya kemerahan matahari yang akan kembali keperaduan itu memberi keindahan pada desa daun tersembunyi tersebut. Di atas bukit Konoha tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut sepunggungnya dan berwarna indigo, tubuhnya bergetar, cairan cair beningmengalir di pipinya yang putih.

"Hyuuga?" tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda muncul dari balik pohon, si gadis berbalik dan terkejut melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"U..Uchiha-san?" kata gadis itu di tengah isaknya.

Pria itu berjalan ke arahnya, dengan pandangan tajam, tak sedikitpun ia mengalihkan pandanganannya dari Hinata. Seolah jika dia mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit saja, gadis tersebut akan hilang dari jarak pandangnya.

"go-gomen ne, U_Uchiha_san" ucap Hinata dengan wajah menunduk, tubuhnya masih saja bergetar menahan isak tangis. Tangan kirinya memegang dada kanannya seolah itu cara terbaik untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang ada di sana. Baru saja Hinata berbalik dan akan beranjak pergi ketika dirasa pemuda Uchiha itu berada di sampingnya, tiba-tiba

"ukh...Uc-Uchi-"

"sasuke panggil aku Sasuke " kata Sasuke datar ketika Hinata telah berada di pelukannya, karena saat Hinata akan pergi Sasuke dengan segera menarik tangannya dan memeluknya, hal ini membuat Hinata terkejutt, malu dan kalau saja dia tidak menguatkan diri mungkin dia akan pingsan telah berada sedekat ini dengan seorang pria yang bahkan baru kali ini berbicara dengannya.

"_Watashi kokoni iru_, Hinata" kata Sasuke masih tetap memeluk Hinata dan betapa kagetnya Hinata karena Sasuke menyebutkan nama kecilnya dan bukan matganya.

"Sa-Sasuke" ucap Hinata terbata karena masih gugup dan terkejut.

Hening itulah yang terjadi saat ini, Sasuke masih mendekap tubuh Hinata yang mulai tenang dan berhenti menangis.

"Hinata, menikahlah denganku" kata Sasuke.

**DEG**

Sontak Hinata membulatkan matanya. Terkejut? Iya Hinata sangat terkejut dengan ini semua. Apa yang terjadi? apa dia sedang tertidur? Tapi Hinata sadar ini semua nyata. Dia dan pemuda Uchiha itu ada di alam nyata.

"na-_nani_?" tanya Hinata

Hening

Sasuke kini melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup wajah Hinata dengan tangannya, perlahan-lahan ia mengeleminasi jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata, lalu berbisik

"aku ingin kau Hinata" kata Sasuke dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya, karena Hinata begitu terkejut dia pasti tak dapat melihat itu. Namun Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di wajahnya.

"ta...tapi Sa-Sasuke-San tahu perasaanku?" kata Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tahu" kata Sasuke singkat seperti biasa dia irit kata.

"lalu kenapa Sa-Sasuke-San mengajakku menikah?" tanya Hinata memberanikan diri, awalnya dia ragu untuk bertanya namun rasa penasaran dalam dirinya memaksanya untuk bertanya.

"entahlah" jawab Sasuke singkat lagi.

Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya, ada perasaan tak nyaman dalam hatinya berada sedekat itu dan berbicara hal sepribadi itu dengan pria yang sangat tak pernah dia duga akan mengatakan hal tentang pernikahan untuk pertama kali padanya. Walau sebenarnya Hinata tidak tahu apa tujuan Sasuke mengatakan itu. Hinata juga kesal pada pemuda yang seenaknya datang, mengajaknya menikah, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan seenaknya saja.

"Sa...Sasuke-san, a apa karena a aku seorang Hyuuga?" tanya Hinata memberanikan diri.

"mungkin" jawab Sasuke datar sambil mengedikan bahu, seringai tipis muncul lagi dari wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"pulanglah Hinata, sebentar lagi malam tiba, kau pasti tidak ingin _Tou-san_mu marah karena kau pulang terlambat bukan? Kecuali kau ingin menemaniku kemansion Uchiha" goda Sasuke pada Hinata, langsung saja titik-titik merah merambati wajah putih Hinata, dan Sasuke suka melihat rona merah yang disebabkan olehnya itu.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Hinata masih memikirkan tentang apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, hingga tanpa sadar dia telah berada di depan mansion Hyuuga, dian memassuki mansion dan tidak mendapati siapapun di sana kecuali para maid, dia tak melihat_ tou-san_nya dan juga Hanabi, sesampainya di kamar Hinata segera merebahkan dirinya sesudah membersihkan diri tentunya. Dia tak ingin lagi memikirkan apapun, apa yang terjadi hari ini sudah cukup membuatnya lelah, bingung dan sedih. Begitu banyak kejadia yang mengejutkan hari ini, Hinata memegangi dadanya lagi ketika rasa sakit itu mulai menjalar di sana, kembali dia teringat kejadian sebelum dirinya berada di bukit Konoha dan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Air matanya pun tumpah dan tak bisa dibendung lagi, hingga dia tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis.

Matahari pagi itu menyapa Konoha, memaksa masuk melalui celah-celah tirai kamar seorang pemuda. Memaksa si pemuda untuk bangun dan membuka matanya, walau lelah menjalari tubuhnya, ia tetap harus bangun. Mansion Uchiha yang dulu pernah di asingkan dan disegel itu kini telah di renovasi, dari begitu luasnya areal yang ada Sasuke hanya memperbaiki areal utama mansion Uchiha, karena baginya bangunan itu saja sudah cukup luas untuk dirinya yang tinggal seorang diri. Sasuke menempati kamarnya yang dulu, masih terkenang oleh pemuda itu masa-masa kecilnya dulu, bagaimana _kaa-san_nya Mikoto Uchiha menyayanginya,_ tou-san_nya Fugaku Uchiha yang walau sering memandangnya sebelah mata namun sebenarnya Fugaku menyayanginya dan saudara satu-satunya Itachi yang terbunuh oleh tangannya sendiri, rasa sesal sering kali memenuhi ruang hatinya kala dia mengingat bagaimana masa lalunya, hari-hari yang telah di lalui hanya untuk membenci Itachi, menyimpan dendam yang begitu besar, hingga Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa hanya demi membalaskan dendamnya. Namun semua itu kini telah berlalu, kebenaran akan selalu terungkap, kini yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanyalah tetap bertahan demi berlangsungnya hidup dan klannya.

"klanku harus bangkit kembali, aku akan membuat kalian bangga padaku" ucap Sasuke seraya bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya menerawang dan seringai licik itu muncul lagi di wajah tampannya " dan akan segera ku buat menjadi nyata, tak peduli bagaimanapun itu". Lalu Sasuke beranjak dari kamarnya, untuk memulai harinya. Setidaknya membuat sarapan sebelum dia beraktifitas hari ini. Menjadi kapten ANBU membuatnya sibuk, apalagi sahabat sekaligus rivalnya siapalagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto memberikan tugas padanya sebagai ketua panitia ujian chunin. Saat-saat seperti ini Sasuke terkadang merasa bersyukur karena Kami-sama memberikan dia sahabat seperti Naruto karena Narutolah dia bisa kembali ke desa ini, diterima dengan baik terutama oleh teman-teman seangkatan mereka.

"setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa melihatmu lebih dekat" kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku celananya.

**TBC**

**please Review**

**masukan dari reader saya tunggu untuk membantu saya melanjutkan ke chap berikutnya...**

**#sembah-sembah tolong dibantu ya, saya pendatang baru di dunia panpik**

**terima kasih**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

"Klanku harus bangkit kembali, aku akan membuat kalian bangga padaku" ucap Sasuke seraya bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya menerawang dan seringai licik itu muncul lagi di wajah tampannya " dan akan segera ku buat menjadi nyata, tak peduli bagaimanapun itu". Lalu Sasuke beranjak dari kamarnya, untuk memulai harinya. Setidaknya membuat sarapan sebelum dia beraktifitas hari ini. Menjadi kapten ANBU membuatnya sibuk, apalagi sahabat sekaligus rivalnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto memberikan tugas padanya sebagai ketua panitia ujian chunin. Saat-saat seperti ini Sasuke terkadang merasa bersyukur karena Kami-sama memberikan dia sahabat seperti Naruto karena Naruto lah dia bisa kembali ke desa ini, diterima dengan baik terutama oleh teman-teman seangkatan mereka.

"Setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa melihatmu lebih dekat" kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku celananya.

**Declaimer : Naruto itu punya mbah Masashi #duagghhh di hajar Masashi, Gila aja gue masih muda di panggil mbak #Masashi narsis mode on**

**Pairing : g jelas bisa Sasuhina, Naruhina, Sasusaku dan Narusaku, tapi karena Hikari Sasuhina lover jadi Hikari bikin Sasuhia yaaaaa...**

**Rate : **g jelas juga, bisa **T**, bisa Juga **M**, tapi sepertinya bisa jadi **M** sesuai saran** Ayzhar-san**

Selamat membaca...

Sore itu setelah dari kantor hokage, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju bukit Konoha, setidaknya di sana dia bisa tenang memikirkan apa rencananya ke depan. Sungguh hidup seorang diri bagi Uchiha Sasuke sangat melelahkan, terutama saat dirinya berada di kediamannya yaitu Mansion Uchiha, semua terasa hening. Walaupun Sasuke menyukai keheningan bukan berarti dia ingin hidup dalam kesendirian selamanya. Sasuke manusia, dia tetap membutuhkan orang lain. Bukankah manusia itu makhluk sosial dan tak terkecuali bagi Sasuke.

"Heh" dengusnya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu kembali dari saku celana panjangnya. Tersenyum sesaat ketika ia menatap benda itu.

"Setidaknya aku tidak benar-benar kesepian" katanya kembali.

Setelah beberapa lama menghabiskan waktunya di bukit itu, baru saja dia akan melangkahkan kakinya, namun ia urungkan saat mendengar isakan seseorang

"Hiks..."

Dari arah belakang Sasuke tahu siapa pemilik punggung itu, dia mengenal surai indigo serta jaket yang selalu di kenakan gadis itu.

"Heh, bodoh" ucap Sasuke mencibir ketika telah berdiri sejajar dengan Hinata. Awalnya Hinata tidak menyadari Sasuke mendekatinya dan aura chakra Sasuke tak dapat Hinata rasakan mungkin karena kekalutan yang sedang dialaminya.

Hinata terkejut saat merasakan ada orang lain di sampingnya, dan menoleh pada pemilik suara itu.

"Sa... Sasuke-san?"

"Kau menangisi si bodoh itu lagi?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata dengan wajah datarnya.

"E...eto, a... ano..." Hinata tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

**Flashback**

"Aishiteru..." kata Naruto pada Sakura

"Aishiteru yo, Naruto-kun" jawab Sakura dengan wajah berbinar

Ketika itu Hinata akan memasuki ruang Hokage untuk melaporkan bahwa ia telah menyelesaikan misinya. Sesak itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat mendengar percakapan di dalam ruangan itu. Seluruh tenaganya terasa lenyap, ingin rasanya ia terduduk dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sana, tepat di depan pintu yang hampir diketuknya. Dengan kesadaran yang masih dimilikinya, Hinata berlari dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa. Berlari yang penting dia jauh dari tempat itu, dia ingin menangis, dia ingin menumpahkan segala kesedihannya, dia ingin berteriak dan yang terpenting jangan sampai ada yang melihat air matanya. Akhirnya tibalah Hinata di bukit Konoha, dia menangis, menumpahkan kesakitannya di sana. Cinta yang dipendamnya selama ini telah kandas tanpa berbalas, pernyataan cinta itu tidak ada artinya bagi sang Hokage, walau dia melakukan itu dengan taruhan nyawa. Sakit menyerang dadanya ketika memikirkan itu kembali, ia tak sanggup menghentikan air matanya, tak sanggup menahan sesak di hatinya, matanya sembab, tubuhnya bergetar, dia tak lagi memperdulikan ketika angin mengibarkan helaian surai indigonya itu sehingga berantakan. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke datang dan mengatakan hal itu. Hal yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Hinata.

**End Flasback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidupmu kan?" tanya Sasuke kembali, lalu melirik ke arah bawah, ternyata Hinata berdiri di tebing yang di bawahnya terdapat jurang yang siap menerima tubuh mungil Hinata kapan saja jika Hinata memilih melompat dan semuanya akan berakhir.

"..."

"Kau bisa mendapat yang lebih baik dari si bodoh itu" kata Sasuke setelah kembali menatap Hinata.

"Mu... mungkinkah?" tanya Hinata masih dengan isakannya.

"Sejak kapan kau mudah menyerah? Em?" tanya Sasuke kembali dengan seulas senyum yang tak dapat Hinata mengerti artinya.

Yang dikatakan Sasuke benar, sejak kapan iya mudah menyerah? Hinata memang pemalu, tapi dia bukan penakut atau orang yang mudah menyerah, walaupun terkadang orang memandangnya sebelah mata.

"Yang ku tahu Hyuuga klan yang hebat, jadi tak mungkin memiliki keturunan lemah" ucap Sasuke, walau sejujurnya ia ingin mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang kuat.

"A.. Arigato Sasuke-kun"

"Heh, sudahlah! Ku antar kau pulang" kata Sasuke lalu berjalan mendahului Hinata. Sasuke memang mengantarkan Hinata pulang namunmereka tidak berjalan beriringan, langkah Sasuke yang panjang membuat Hinata kesulitan mengejarnya, akhirnya beginilah jadinya, seperti Hinata yang mengantarkan Sasuke, tapi begini lebih baik bagi mereka berdua, karena mereka tidak akan menjadi pusat perhatian warga desa. Hinata dan Sasuke tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian walaupun Sasuke mau tak mau akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian karena segala yang dimilikinya, dan para fans girl yang selalu memekakan telinganya dengan teriakan itu sungguh mengganggunya.

Perjalanan pulang menuju mansion Hyuuga hanya di penuhi oleh keheningan, ke dua insan itu larut dengan pikiran masing-masing, tak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan diantara mereka. Hinata yang pemalu sedangkan Sasuke yang cinta keheningan. Belum lagi pernyataan Sasuke 2 hari yang lalu di bukit Konoha masih terngiang di telinga Hinata. Permintaan yang lebih bisa di katakan pernyataan itu masih belum bisa Hinata pahami. Rona merah tampak di pipi putih Hinata ketika mengingat hal itu kembali. Hinata masih menunduk dan bermain dengan pikirannya hingga tiba-tiba

**DUG**

"Ah..." Hinata mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur punggung Sasuke yang berdiri diam, bukan sakit yang dirasakan Hinata tapi gadis itu hanya kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Berjalan saja tidak bisa" kata Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Hinata dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ah... Sasuke-kun, kita sudah sampai ternyata" kata Hinata saat menyadari bahwa mereka telah berada di depan Hyuuga mansion.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi? Begitu besarkan pengaruh si bodoh itu terhadapmu?" kata Sasuke frustasi melihat tingkah Hinata seperti orang linglung. Namun sikap Hinata itu bukan karena Naruto tapi karena perlakukan Sasuke padanya, andai saja pemuda Uchiha itu tahu.

"Masuklah!" kata Sasuke lebih tenang

"Arigato Sasuke-san, karena telah menemaniku dan mengantarku pulang" ucap Hinata tulus dan membungkukan badannya.

"Hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke, namun sesaat ketika Hinata akan membalikkan badannya Sasuke berkata

"Hinata..." sejenak dia ragu melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan, namun akhirnya Sasuke berkata

"Datanglah besok sore ke bukit Konoha jika kau tidak sibuk"

Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Sasuke tersenyum, lalu pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

'Jika hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, tak masalah, asal aku bisa mewujudkan keinginanku' batin Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya...

.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat tepatnya di kantor Hokage

"Anda kenapa Hokage-sama?" tanya assisten sang hokage yaitu Haruno Sakura

Sang Hokage berdiri dan mendekati Sakura yang berada di seberang mejanya, merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang telah di tanda tangani sang Hokage. Tiba-tiba Naruto telah berada di belakang Sakura dan memeluk pinggangnya, mencium tengkuk sakura, sontak Sakura merinding merasakan hembusan nafas sang Hokage di lehernya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, jika hanya berdua saja denganku kau tak perlu seformal itu?" kata Naruto dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti ini hanya bisa pasrah, jujur Sakura suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya.

"Ta... tapi..." perkataan Sakura terhenti ketika ciuman Naruto telah sampai dilehernya.

"Na... Naru..." lagi-lagi perkataan Sakura terhentioleh aktifitas yang di lakukan Naruto.

"Emm... diamlah Sakura" kata Naruto dengan suara seraknya

"Ta... tapi ki... kita di kantor, na... nanti ada yang lihat" kata Sakura menyadarkan Naruto.

Naruto lalu mengangkat kepalanya, membenahi posisi berdirinya dan Sakura membenahi pakaian serta rambutnya yang berantakan akibat aktifitas panas mereka barusan, tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata menyaksikan apa yang mereka lakukan, sepasang mata itu berdiri tegak di ambang pintu tertegun, terkejut dan membatu. Tak ada pergerakaon yang bisa ia lakukan, ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan salah, ia telah mengintip...ah bukan mengintip tapi melihat privasi orang lain, tapi salahkan juga dua manusia yang melakukan itu di kantor yang kapan saja orang bisa masuk, tentunya dengan mengetuk pintu dulu. Hinata tadinya sudah mengetuk pintu berkali-kali hanya saja karena tidak ada jawaban Hinata membukanya demi mengintip apa ada orang di dalam kantor mengingat Hokage mereka yang kadang suka ketiduran ketika bekerja. Namun sial bagi Hinata setelah mendengarkan obrolan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu kini dia harus melihat adegan yang jauh lebih menyayat hatinya.

"Ah... ma... maaf" kata Hinata dengan semu merah karena malu ketahuan melihat adegan barusan.

"Ta... tadi sa..saya sudah mengetuk ..."

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan masuklah" kata Naruto dia dan Sakura tak kalah malunya itu juga terlihat dari wajah mereka yang juga merah.

"Ma...maafkan kami Hinata-chan" kata sakura mendekati Hinata yang telah berdiri di depan meja Hokage dan Naruto telah duduk kembali di mejanya.

"I..ini Hokage-sama" kata Hinata dengan nada suara bergetar sambil menyerahkan gulungan kertas kepada Naruto

"I..itu laporan misi saya" ucap Hinata kembali ketika Naruto telah mengambil gulungan kertas yang disodorkan Hinata padanya. Hinata mati-matian membendung air matanya agar tidak terjatuh di hadapan mereka. Ia ingin segera pergi. Namun karena klan Hyuuga selalu mengajarkan sopan santun padanya Hinata tidak akan pergi sebelum sang Hokage memintanya untuk undur diri.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Sasuke, Sakura? Tanya Naruto pada Sakura. Hinata semapat menatap Saphire itu saat sedang berbicara dengan sakura, mata yang memancarkan ketenangan, keceriaan dan cinta, dan mata itu tak pernah sekalipun menatap Hinata dengan pandangan cinta.

"Sudah Hokage-sama, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan tiba" jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa menunggu sebentar Hinata?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti maksud sang Hokage, namun dengan segera dia menjawab

"Ba...baik Hokage-sama"

Malang bagi Hinata, berada satu ruangan dengan mereka, dia selalu menatap Naruto saat Naruto dengan teliti membaca barisan tulisan yang ada pada setiap dokumen yang akan ditanda tanganinya. Sesekali dia melihat Naruto berbicara dengan Sakura dan lagi-lain Hinata melihat cinta itu terpancar dari saphire sang Uzumaki.

Keheningan kembali terjadi, dan ini sangan mengganggu bagi semuanya, terutama Naruto dia merasa tidak nyaman, bagaimanapun dia tahu perasaan Hinata terhadapnya, tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, dia mencintai Sakura, di hatinya telah tertulis nama gadis pink itu. Naruto tidak bisa melupakan pengorbanan Hinata dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendengar pernyataan cinta Hinata padanya. Hinata gadis anggun dan lembut itu nekat menerjang maut hanya untuk dirinya. Jika saja gadis yang mengatakan itu bukan Hinata, Naruto pasti sudah memberikan jawaban penolakkannya, tapi gadis itu Hinata, Naruto tak sanggup melihat kesedihan di wajah Hinata jika dia mengatakan bahwa cintanya hanya untuk Sakura. Pusing , Naruto benar-benar pusing, kini dia tak bisa berkonsentrasi, tiba-tiba dia menjatuhkan kuas tintanya, emnjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sakura jika nanti Sasuke datang, cari aku di Ichiraku" kata Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan tumpukan dokumen, tanpa menunggu protes dari Sakura.

"Baka, kau selalu seenaknya" protes Sakura kecil, sebagai ungkapan kekesalannya kepada Sang Hokage.

"A...ada yang bisa aku bantu Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata mendekati Sakura.

"Tidak Hinata-chan" jawab Sakura

"Setelah ini aku akan kerumah sakit sebentar menyerahkan dokumen ini, setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi, jika Sasuke-kun datang katakan padanya untuk menunggu kami sebentar ya" kata Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Jaa Hinata-chan, aku akan segera kembali" kata sakura lalu menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup di belakang Sakura.

Hinata jenuh dengan kesendiriannya, kantor Hokage sangat nyaman, dia duduk di sofa, diseberang meja Hokage, suasana hening dan angin yang berhembus melalui ventilasi dan jendela membuat Hinata mengantuk, sungguh tidak sopan jika Hinata ketiduran di kantor Hokage, namun Hokage mereka sendiri juga sering merasakan itu. Tanpa bisa ditahan Hinata memejamkan matanya, kantuk mendera dan memaksa Hinata tertidur, tiba-tiba

Cklek...

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang yang biasa digunakan bekerja oleh Naruto, dia telah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu itu tapi tak ada jawaban, sehingga dia terpak membukanya untuk memastikan apa ada orang atau tidak, mata obsidian itu menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang luas itu, menyisir keseluruhan ruangan itu, hingga pandangannya terpaku pada gadis yang tertidur di sofa, dengan langkah panjang dihampirinya gadis itu, di tatapnya, sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Selain bodoh kau ceroboh juga ternyata" kata Sasuke, ya pria tegap yang memaski ruangan itu adalah Sasuke, yang dipanggil Hokage untuk menghadap padanya, pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis yang masih tertidur itu, dipandanginya tanpa merasa puas wajah teduh itu, tangannya tak tahan lagi untuk tidak menyentuh gadis itu, maka diangkatnya tangannya dan mengelus pipi chabi Hinata.

"Kau tampak cantik, Hinata" bisik Sasuke yang tak ingin membangunkan Hinata, Sasuke masih ingin menyentuh Hinata, mengusap wajahnya, memandangnya dan menciumnya. Tanpa mempedulikan akal sehatnya Sasuke melumat bibir Hinata yang masih tertidur itu, Hinata melenguh sejenak, namun dengan segera Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Tak mau ambil resiko jika si Hyuuga ini terbangun, Sasuke tahu keadaan gadis itu sekarang dan ia tak ingin menambah beban Hinata.

Barusaja sasuke akan berbalik menuju pintu, berencana akan menunggu Hokage mereka di luar tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, kini gantian sakura yang menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Hinata, dia membeku, mematung, berharap apa yang di lihatrnya salah.

"Sa...Sasuke-kun, ja... jadi ... " kata Sakura tergagap masih terkejut dengan yang di lihaatnya.

"Iya" jawab sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

**TBC**

**Balas-balas Review :**

**Yuka Akimura : ** ini sudah di lanjut Yuka-san, mohon di review ya...

**Ayzhar** : ini sudah di update, maaf lama, kemarin author selingkuh sama FF your love hehehehe, mungkin saja bisa jadi rate M, hanya saja Hikari belum pengalaman nulis rate M, mungkin nanti bisa di coba.

**AZZAHRA :** belum Azzahra-san, ini belum selesai, nanti akan ada lanjutannya lagi, chap 1 ada tulisan TBCnya kok, coba saja di lihat kembali...

**Guest **: terima kasih masukannya dan semuanya, tolong di review lagi ya, apa masih kurang jelas alasan Hinata menangis? Atau tulisan author kurang bagus hehehehe, terima kasih telah mampir dan membaca fick abal ini

**Nivellia Neil** : terima kasih sudah menunggu, apa sekarang masih kurang panjang Nivellia-san? Apa deskripsinya masih kurang? Mohon bimbingannya ya...

**Himeka Heartfilia** : ini sudah di lanjut Hime-san...

**Sanna Uchiga** : salam kenal juga Sanna-san, ini sudah update chap 2nya, mohon reviewnya ya...


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau tampak cantik, Hinata" bisik Sasuke yang tak ingin membangunkan Hinata, Sasuke masih ingin menyentuh Hinata, mengusap wajahnya, memandangnya dan menciumnya. Tanpa mempedulikan akal sehatnya Sasuke melumat bibir Hinata yang masih tertidur itu, Hinata melenguh sejenak, namun dengan segera Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Tak mau ambil resiko jika si Hyuuga ini terbangun, Sasuke tahu keadaan gadis itu sekarang dan ia tak ingin menambah beban Hinata.

Baru saja sasuke akan berbalik menuju pintu, berencana akan menunggu Hokage mereka di luar tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, kini gantian sakura yang menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Hinata, dia membeku, mematung, berharap apa yang di lihatrnya salah.

"Sa...Sasuke-kun, ja... jadi ... " kata Sakura tergagap masih terkejut dengan yang di lihaatnya.

"Iya" jawab sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

**Watashi Wa Koko Ni Iru, Hinata**

**Declaimer : Naruto itu punya mbah Masashi #duagghhh di hajar Masashi, Gila aja gue masih muda di panggil mbak #Masashi narsis mode on**

**Pairing : g jelas bisa Sasuhina, Naruhina, Sasusaku dan Narusaku, tapi karena Hikari Sasuhina lover jadi Hikari bikin Sasuhia yaaaaa...**

**Rate : **g jelas juga, bisa **T**, bisa Juga **M**, tapi sepertinya bisa jadi **M** sesuai saran** Ayzhar-san**

**Sakura POV**

Aku masih tertegun, masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang aku saksikan, Sasuke mencium Hinata? Dan Hinata tidak menyadarinya? Apa maksudnya? Mengapa Sasuke mencium Hinata? Gadis manis itu bahkan masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, aku heran kenapa dia bisa tidur sepulas itu, hai ini bukan kamarnya ini kantor Hokage,hah tapi sudahlah disini memang terasa sangat nyaman, aku pun sering merasakan kantuk ketika siang dan panas terik begini, ataukah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Aku melihat lingkar hitam di bawah mata Hinata yang tertutup, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan sayu, tadi ketika ia datang aku melihatnya dia tidak seperti biasanya, senyum ramahnya, pipi merahnya ketika bertemu dengan Naruto. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, mungkin ia kelelahan karena baru selesai melakukan misi beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku melebarkan mataku saat aku ingat bagaimana Hinata masuk ruangan ini dan melihat adegan yang pastinya sangat menyakiti Hinata, aku bersama Naruto, gadis yang terlelap itu, aku tahu dia mencintai naruto, sangat mencintai Naruto, entah sejak kapan dia mencintai hokage kami, namun aku mengetahui hal itu sudah cukup lama, tepatnya saat aku mengobatinya setelah ia membantu Naruto melawan Pain, dengan nekadnya ia terjun ke area pertempuran hanya demi melindungi Naruto walau dia tahu kekuatannya tak sebanding. Ya Naruto yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasihku.

"_Gomen_ Hinata-chan, _Gomenasai_ aku telah menyakitimu" ucapku sambil berbisik, aku mengingat kembali bayangan ketika Hinata hampir kehilangan nyawanya hanya demi melindungi Naruto. Saat itu aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh di dalam hatiku, mengapa Hinata bisa melakukan itu sedangkan aku yang selalu dilindungi dan dicintai Naruto tidak bisa membantunya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian ketika aku memasuki ruangan ini setelah dari rumah sakit menemui Shizune sensei untuk menyerahkan data kesehatan para shinobi yang telah di baca Naruto, agar Naruto tahu apakah shinobi yang akan dia beri tugas dalam keadaan baik dan sehat. Tentunya dia tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada shinobi-shinobi Konoha jika dia menjalankan misi dengan kondisi yang tidak baik. Jangan lupakan Naruto adalah orang yang sangat peduli dengan sesama.

**END Sakura POV**

Cklekk

Sakura membuka pintu kantor Hokage, dengan segera ia berlari, entah kemana ia akan pergi yang pasti difikirannya dia harus segera menemui Sasuke. Secepat langkah yang bisa ia lakukan Sakura tetap berlari, kini tujuannya adalah bukit Konoha, dia tahu Sasuke paling menyukai tempat itu, entah mengapa namun dari kecil jika Sakura tak mendapati Sasuke di akademi pastilah dia akan mencari Sasuke di bukit itu.

Kini orang yang di carinya sudah tampak, dia hanya perlu lebih cepat lagi mengayuhkan langkahnya sebelum benar-benar bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Punggung kekar pemuda itu kini hanya beberapa meter darinya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke menginterupsi gerakannya

"Kau selalu bisa menemukanku Sakura" kata pemuda itu tanpa berbalik menghadap lawan bicaranya

"A... aku" belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya namun Sasuke telah memotongnya

"Mau menanyakan mengapa aku mencium Hinata? Hm?" seulas senyum muncul di wajah Sasuke, ia tetap tak berbalik untuk melihat Sakura

"Kenapa kau cemburu?" tanya Sasuke lagi, senyum mengejek itu muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke, Sakura bisa merasakannya dari nada bicara Sasuke, bahwa Sasuke menertawakan tindakan bodohnya yang mengejar Sasuke hanya untuk menanyakan itu.

"A...aku" suara Sakura tercekat

"Kau sudah punya Naruto, Sakura" kata Sasuke lagi, baru saja dia akan melangkah pergi kata-kata Sakura menghentikannya

"Ta...tapi aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura dengan mata yang kini memandang Sasuke dan pria mantan Nuke-nin itu kini telah menghadap Sakura, mereka saling pandang, Sasuke dapat melihat kejujuran dari mata itu, dia bisa melihat kepedihan Sakura disana.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi dengan pernyataan cinta dari Sakura, ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengar Sakura mengatakan hal itu

"Kau tidak berniat menyakiti Naruto kan Sakura? Dia sangat mencintaimu" kata Sasuke lagi mengingatkan Sakura bahwa gadis itu telah memiliki kekasih yang sangat mencintainya, ya sang Hokage yang menaruh hati pada gadis pink itu sejak pertama pertemuan mereka di akademi dulu.

"Apa kau mencintai Hinata, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tak mau peduli apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, dia hanya ingin tahu perasaan pemuda itu, pria sedingin Sasuke, apakah ada yang bisa menaklukan hatinya?

"Hn, itu tak penting" sahut Sasuke datar

"Tapi itu penting untukku" jawab Sakura

"Ku yakin kau tahu tujuanku sekarang Sakura"

"Ingin membangkitkan klanmu, apa itu artinya kau akan melakukannya dengan Hinata?" tanya Sakura tak sabar dia sudah menahan amarah dan kesedihannya, matanya panas melihat sikap Sasuke yang masih saja dingin jika sudah membicarakan tentang perasaannya.

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum

"Apa karena Hinata seorang Hyuuga? Kau jadi ingin menikahinya?" kata Sakura dengan air mata yang tak sanggup lagi ia bendung, sakit hatinya melihat laki-laki yang dicintainya memilih mematikan perasaannya hanya demi ambisinya.

"Ji... Jika aku seorang Hyuuga, apa kau akan menikahiku?" tanya Sakura, dengan isak tangis yang menyertai pertanyaannya

"Aku iri pada Hinata" lanjut Sakura lagi.

"Dan Hinata iri padamu" sambung Sasuke

**Di Kantor Hokage**

"Hem?" Hinata terbangun, ia mengerjapkan matanya, mengusapnya lalu melihat sekeliling ruangan dimana ia berada,

'apa baru saja aku tertidur di ruang Hokage? Kemana Sakura-chan? Kenapa dia belum kembali juga?' batin Hinata.

Saat Hinata berdiri dari duduknya tiba-tiba

Cklekk

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan masuk, betapa kagetnya Hinata, sang hokage memasuki ruangan, wajar ini adalah ruangannya namun berada berdua dengan sang hokage yang lagi-lagi membuat Hinata harus mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia akan melaporkan bahwa ia telah menyelesaikan misi dan tadi saat baru saja ia memasuki ruangan ini.

"Ah, Hinata kau sendiri?" ucap sang Hokage yang melihat Hinata hanya terpaku menatapnya

"Kemana Sakura-chan?" tanya sang Hokage kembali, mata sang Hokage berkeliling menelusuri seluruh ruangan, menyakinkan bahwa apakah hanya mereka saja yang ada di ruangan itu, berbeda dengan Hinata hati gadis itu tergerus mendengar sang Hokage menyebut nama gadis itu dengan penuh cinta.

'Apakah jika sejenak saja kau tak melihatnya, kau tak sanggup?' tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, tentu ia tak berani menanyakan hal itu langsung pada Naruto.

"Ta... tadi setelah anda keluar, di... dia bilang mau me... menyerahkan dokumen ke rumah sakit Hokage-sama" jawab Hinata terbata

"Oh, apa Sasuke sudah datang?" tanya Naruto sambil melangkah menuju mejanya

Blush

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Hinata memerah saat sang Hokage menyebut nama sahabatnya itu, entah sang hokage menyadarinya atau tidak namun kini wajah Hinata semerah tomat, bagaimana tidak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke belakangan ini membuat si gadis indigo bermimpi bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu telah menciumnya, well saat Hinata tertidur di ruang Hokage Hinata bermimpi bahwa Sasuke telah menciumnya, dia bahkan dapat mencium aroma mint dari bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

'Ah... apa otakku sudah rusak, gara-gara dia' ucap Hinata sambil merutuki dirinya, mana mungkin ia mau denganku.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata yang menunduk, kini Naruto telah berdiri tepat di hadapan Hinata.

"Hum?" Hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya saat ia tersadar dari lamunannya, betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat menyadari kedekatan dirinya dengan sang Hokage, Hinata mundur selangkah untuk memberi jarak pada dirinya dan Naruto, namun setiap kali Hinata mundur maka Naruto akan maju satu langkah, terus begitu hingga Hinata terjepit antara dirinya dan sofa tempat ia tertidur tadi. Kini naruto berada sangat dekat dengannya, keadaan ini sungguh membuat Hinata sangat tersiksa, bagaimana tidak, dia masih memiliki perasaan pada pemuda kuning itu, walau mati-matian telah di tekannya, perasaan itu masih saja ada, tidak mudah melupakan cinta yang telah dirasakannya sejak dia masih sangat kecil itu. Tangan Naruto kini berada di pundak Hinata, Naruto meremas pelan pundak mungil itu.

"Ho... hokage-sama" panggil Hinata mencoba menyadarkan Naruto

"Sttt, diamlah Hinata" ucap Naruto serak dan tatapannya sendu.

"Ta... tapi..." protes Hinata terhenti lebih tepatnya dipotong

Di bukit Konoha

"Sudahlah Sakura, yang kau butuhkan bukan aku, tapi Naruto"

"Apa hatimu telah benar-benar mati Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura masih terisak

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti" bisik Sasuke yang telah berada di belakang Sakura, dekat sekali, bahkan Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di telinganya. Dengan segera Sakura berbalik, lalu memeluk tubuh kekar itu, menghirup aromanya, membenamkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Sasuke, dibiarkannya Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sejenak, ketika di rasa Sakura mulai tenang, Sasuke melepaskan pelukan gadis itu dari tubuhnya.

"_Gomen_ Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan Sakura pada tubuhnya lalu melesat meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menangis dan mematung di sana, perasaan Sakura sakit, dia hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sasuke.

Pemuda raven tersebut kini telah berada di kantor hokage, berdua dengan teman lama sekaligus rivalnya membuat dia melupakan tata krama, jangan lupakan bahwa bungsu Uchiha ini sangat arogan dan tidak bersahabat dengan kata yang di sebut sopan santun.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku _Dobe?_" ucapnya ketika ia telah berada di hadapan Naruto

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan memanggilku dengan lebih sopan, _Teme_?" ucap Naruto sebal walau itu tidak benar-benar ia lakukan, dia sangat paham karakter sahabatnya itu, melihat Sasuke pulang, kembali ke desa dan membantunya berjuang sungguh membuat Naruto sangat bahagia, bagaimana dulu dia mati-matian membawa Sasuke kembali, hal itu mengingatkan ia pada janji masa kecilnya, bagaimana Sakura menangis dan meminta Naruto membawa Sasuke kembali, kini justru medic nin andalan Konoha yang merupakan murid kebanggaan Tsunade itu menjadi kekasihnya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil memutar matanya bosan, sungguh bertemu dengan Naruto terkadang menyenangkan baginya, tetapi kadang juga menyebalkan jika Naruto sudah mulai ribut dan mengganggunya ketenangannya.

"Sudahlah, kau selalu begitu" jawab Naruto

"Aku memanggilmu untuk memberimu misi, kau akan berangkat besok pagi bersama Hinata, dia yang akan menjadi partnermu, misimu kali ini adalah mencari penyusup yang mencoba membantai warga masyarakat di Kirigakure, kau dan Hinata punya Sharingan dan Byakugan jadi itu akan memudahkan kalian untuk melacak, kau tahu shinobi yang lain juga telah melakukan misi, tadinya aku mau mengirimmu sendiri, tapi mengingat emosimu yang labil, mendampingimu dengan Hinata mungkin itu lebih baik, Hinata gadis yang baik dan lembut, jadi aku putuskan untuk memberangkatkan kalian berdua" jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Entah mengapa ada perasaan tak nyaman di hati Sasuke saat mendengar Naruto memuji gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Hn, aku pergi" ucap Sasuke setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto. Dia memutar tubuhnya menuju pintu sebelum akhirnya naruto memanggilnya

"Teme..." ucapan Naruto terhenti, Sasuke yang mendengar namanya di panggil menolehkan wajahnya, walau tidak benar-benar menghadap Naruto, dia menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik..." lanjut Naruto, namun Sasuke masih tetap berdiri di posisinya, dia tahu Naruto belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, masih ada yang ingin di katakan oleh pemuda blonde itu.

"Dan... tolong jaga Hinata untukku" lanjut Naruto

DEG

Sasuke terkejut, apa maksudnya ini?

"Hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya sepanjang jalan menuju kediamannya, pikirannya masih menerawang apa maksud perkataan Naruto tadi? Sasuke mengabaikan pandangan setiap gadis padanya, sungguh mereka hanya akan mengusik kedamaian sang Uchiha bungsu dengan teriakan histeris yang menyebut nama sasuke dan tak jarang juga Sasuke mengabaikan warga menyapanya, bukannya mengapa hari ini moodnya sedang buruk, salahkan Sakura yang mencoba mengejarnya ke bukit Konoha hanya untuk mencari tahu kebenaran perasaan Sasuke, itu sudah sangat mengganggunya, Sakura gadis yang baik, kunoichi hebat dan dia juga cantik, namun Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat tidak lebih. Lalu perkataan Naruto, ketika dia akan meninggalkan kantor Hokage tadi

'Mengapa Naruto berpesan begitu? Apa maksudnya?' batin Sasuke, sungguh dia bingun, kini mansion Uchiha telah tampak di hadapannya, segera ia masuk dan mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk misi esok hari. Bagaimanapun juga bersiap lebih awal lebih baik, dia bisa benar-benar mempersiapkan segala keperluannya.

**Di Hyuuga Mansion**

Usai mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk misi esok hari, Hinata merasa lelah, sejenak ia terduduk, tiba-tiba

"_Onee-chan haitte mo iidesuka?_" suara seorang gadis yang telah mengetuk pintu dan berdiri di depan kamarnya

"_Dozo _Hanabi-chan" ucap Hinata mempersilahkan adik semata wayangnya untuk masuk.

Terdengar suara pintu di geser, dan menampakkan sosok mungil memasuki kamar Hinata, gadis dengan surai lurus seperti milik Hinata, namun berwarna coklat, serta pupil yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Hem, _doko onee-chan_?" tanya Hanabi saat melihat sebuah ransel misi yang baru saja di siapkan oleh Hinata

"Besok pagi aku akan berangkat misi ke Kirigakure, Hanabi-_chan_" jawab Hinata sambil menatap lembut wajah sang adik.

"Ohh, apa dengan tim 7?" tanya Hanabi lagi pada Hinata

"Bukan Hanabi-_chan_, aku berangkat bersama Sasuke-san" jawab Hinata, ia besok memang ia akan berangkat misi bersama pemuda Uchiha itu

"Ahh benarkah? Beberapa hari ini aku melihat _onee-chan_ diantar pulang oleh Uchiha-san" ucap Hanabi dengan nada menggoda, dia dapat melihat rona merah di wajah cantik sang kakak, betapa senangnya Hanabi melihat ekspresi kakaknya, beberapa hari yang lalu Hanabi sempat melihat mata Hinata sembab, Hanabi tahu pasti Hinata habis menangis, setelah mendengar bahwa Naruto telah menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, Hanabi sempat mendengar berita itu di akademi, dari siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Konohamaru, dia kan murid Naruto, Hanabi bisa merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan kakaknya itu.

"Ah Hanabi-chan, aku harus pergi, jaa" ucap Hinata saat menyadari matahari berada di barat itu pertanda hari telah sore, Hanabi hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Hinata, dia tahu gadis itu menghindarinya, malu karena Hanabi menggodanya.

"Jangan pulang malam-malam, nanti _Tou-chan _marahi" pesan Hanabi pada Hinata.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, menuju tempat yang biasa di datanginya ketika sore, beberapa kali ia bertemu pemuda itu di sana, kemarin saat mengantar Hinata pulang Sasuke sempat meminta Hinata untuk datang lagi ke tempat itu, kini tempat itu sudah tidak jauh lagi, dengan segera Hinata berlari demi segera berada di tempat itu.

"Kau terlambat" ucap pemuda yang kini berdiri di belakang Hinata, saat Hinata telah berada tak jauh dari bibir tebing, tempat biasa dia berdiri. Sasuke memang telah datang lebih awal, seperti biasa dia akan duduk di dahan pohon besar yang ada di sana

"_Go... gomen_, tadi aku menyiapkan perlengkapan misi" jawab Hinata dan membalikkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.

"Hn, kita akan berangkat besok pagi"

"..." Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya, keheningan kembali terjadi diantara mereka, jika sebelumnya Sasuke lebih banyak bicara karena mencoba menghibur Hinata dengan caranya sendiri, tapi kali ini tidak ada yang bisa diucapkannya. Dia terdiam dan Hinata pun terdiam. Mereka menikmati senja dalam keheningan, Sasuke dengan pikirannya sendiri dan Hinata dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mungkin begini lebih baik, dari pada Hinata mendengarkan kata-kata dingin, kasar dan ketus dari Sasuke, walaupun Hinata tahu pemuda Uchiha itu mungkin tak bermaksud menyakitinya.

"Sa... Sasuke-san, su... sudah sore" kata Hinata membuyarkan lamunan mereka masing-masing.

"Hn, ku antar kau pulang" jawab Sasuke lalu berdiri, dan melangkah pergi, seperti hari-hari biasanya Sasuke mengantar Hinata pulang, dan seperti biasanya pula Sasuke akan berjalan lebih dulu, Hinata hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang. Hinata yang biasanya menundukkan kepalanya, kini menegakkan kepalanya, menatap punggung pria yang berada di depannya. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya,

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu _baka_, kau akan jatuh cinta padaku" kata Sasuke, walau tak menoleh dan dia tahu wajah Hinata kini memerah karena tertangkap basah telah menatapnya.

"Ba... bagaimana Sa... Sasuke-san tahu?" tanya Hinata terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang di tujukan padanya.

"Jangan lupakan sharinganku, Hinata" jawab Sasuke yang kini berbalik menghadap Hinata dan Hinata baru menyadari betapa mengerikannya mata itu, mata berwarna hitam dan merah yang kapan saja siap menghancurkan lawannya hanya dengan menatapnya, tanpa sadar Hinata mundur selangkah

"Kau takut? Hm?" ujar Sasuke lalu menonaktifkan sharingannya, jadi selama ini jika dia mengantar Hinata, dia akan mengaktifkan sharingannya untuk menjaga Hinata walau gadis itu berada di belakangnya? *Sasuke so sweet

"_Go... gomen_" ucap Hinata saat manik pekat Sasuke kembali dan warna merah di mata pemuda tersebut telah hilang, Sasuke telah menonaktifkan sharingannya. Hinata merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke melakukan ini untuk menjaganya.

"Berjalanlah di depanku kalau begitu" kata Sasuke, Hinata pun berjalan di depan Sasuke, Sasuke sengaja membiarkan gadis bermata lavender itu mendahuluinya beberapa langkah, asalkan masih bisa menatap punggung gadis itu tak masalah. Melihat Hinata berjalan, membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke terasa tidak nyaman, cara berjalannya yang anggun, benar-benar mencerminkan seorang _hairess, _rambut indigo yang tergerai sepunggung, ingin sekali ia menyentuh rambut itu lagi dan menghirup wangi lavender dari tubuh gadis Hyuuga itu, melihat punggung Hinata, Sasuke kembali teringat rasanya memeluk tubuh mungil itu

'Damn, hanya melihatnya dari belakang sudah mengacaukanku' maki Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

**TBC**

**Pojok kata :**

_Onee-chan haitte mo iidesuka = kakak boleh saya masuk_

_Dozo = silahkan_

_Doko onee-chan = kakak pergi kemana?_

**Balas-balas review :**

**Jun30 **: bagaimana Sasuke di chap 3 Jun-san? Hehehehe

**Cecil Hime** : hehehehe iya chap kemarin memang kurang panjang, tapi Hikari sudah coba bikin lebih panjang setiap chapnya, terima kasih reviewnya Cecil-san

**Ayzhar** : cerita gantung itu cerita yang bagaimana Ayzhar-san? Ini Hikari sudah mencoba untuk update kilat hehehehe, terima kasih untuk pujiannya di chap 2, jangan lupakan Sasuke juga laki-laki hehehe, maka apa saja bisa terjadi, harga diri seorang Uchiha memang berharga diatas segalanya, makanya Sasuke berani melakukan itu sama Hinata pas Hinata tidur, hehehe bukannya pengecut tapi Sasuke belum bisa melakukan hal itu saat Hinata sadar, Sasuke tahu perasaan Hinata untuk siapa. Ok masalah rate- M ya sepertinya bagaimana gitu hehehee, kita lihat saja nanti per chapternya ya hehehe. Terima kasih banyak atas masukannya serta reviewnya.

**You-chan** : seperti semboyan salah satu parpol lanjutkan, ini sudah Hikari lanjut, mohon reviewnya ya...

**Azzahra** : Sasu minta ketemuan bukan buat ngapa-ngapain cuma nemenin lihat sunset aja hehehe, iya Hikari baru sadar kalau ceritanya seperti karma hehehe, iya ini sudah di lanjut ceritanya

**Syura** : iya kebetulan Hikari itu Sasuhina lover, oh Kami-sama persatukanlah mereka pada cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya... Amin, hehehehe masalah barang yang di saku Sasu itu masih rahasia hehehehe, pake rahasia-rahasia segala, sebenarnya Hikari sudah terfikir akan barang itu, tapi belum ada waktu yang pas untuk menceritakannya, ini sudah di lanjut, terima kasih reviewnya.

**Grey and Chocolate** : huaa... Maafmasih di bawah umur ya Grey-san? Masalah perasaan sasu ke Hina yah begitulah, seperti kata sakura hati sasu telah mati, segalanya hanya ada ambisi, mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu karena sasu berada diantara orang-orang yang menyayanginya dia bisa merasakan cinta. Hehehehe ini sudah di lanjut ceritanya terima kasih reviewnya.


	4. Chapter 4

"Berjalanlah di depanku kalau begitu" kata Sasuke, Hinata pun berjalan di depan Sasuke, Sasuke sengaja membiarkan gadis bermata lavender itu mendahuluinya beberapa langkah, asalkan masih bisa menatap punggung gadis itu tak masalah. Melihat Hinata berjalan, membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke terasa tidak nyaman, cara berjalannya yang anggun, benar-benar mencerminkan seorang _hairess, _rambut indigo yang tergerai sepunggung, ingin sekali ia menyentuh rambut itu lagi dan menghirup wangi lavender dari tubuh gadis Hyuuga itu, melihat punggung Hinata, Sasuke kembali teringat rasanya memeluk tubuh mungil itu

'Damn, hanya melihatnya dari belakang sudah mengacaukanku' maki Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri

**Watashi Wa Koko Ni Iru, Hinata**

**Declaimer : Naruto itu punya mbah Masashi #duagghhh di hajar Masashi, Gila aja gue masih muda di panggil mbah #Masashi narsis mode on**

**Pairing : g jelas bisa Sasuhina, Naruhina, Sasusaku dan Narusaku, tapi karena Hikari Sasuhina lover jadi Hikari bikin Sasuhia yaaaaa...**

**Rate : **g jelas juga, bisa **T**, bisa Juga **M**, tapi sepertinya bisa jadi **M** sesuai saran** Ayzhar-san**

"_A... Arigatou _Sasuke-san" kata Hinata saat ia telah tiba di depan gerbang mansion Hyuuga

"Hn, aku pergi" kata Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, seperti biasa ia mengantarkan Hinata pulang setelah menikmati senja bersama di bukit Konoha dengan cara mereka sendiri

"Sasuke-san" panggil Hinata, dan membuat Sasuke yang mendengar suaranya yang lembut menghentikan langkahnya

"Istirahatlah, besok pagi kita bertemu di gerbang Konoha" ucap Hinata mengingatkan Sasuke bahwa besok mereka akan menjalankan misi bersama berdua untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar seperti biasanya, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menatap punggung pemuda Uchiha itu. Setelah dirasa Sasuke telah jauh dari pandangannya Hinata lalu masuk menuju kamarnya.

Petang telah menyapa langit Konoha, Hinata sudah berada di kamarnya, setelah makan malam bersama Hanabi dan _Tou-sannya _ia akan segera beristirahat, Hinata sangat jarang bertemu dengan Hiashi Hyuuga sang ayah, semenjak kematian Hyuuga Neji, Hiashi lebih sering berada di ruang kerjanya, jarang keluar jika tidak untuk makan atau beristirahat di kamarnya.

Malam itu Hinata mengetuk ruang kerja ayahnya, untuk menyampaikan kepada sang ayah bahwa besok pagi-pagi sekali ia akan menjalankan misi ke Kirigakure bersama Uchiha Sasuke, sebenarnya bukan misi yang terlalu berbahaya hanya misi range B, namun hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa lebih baik ia menemui ayahnya malam itu. Lalu dengan anggun ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang kerja sang ayah

"_Tou-san haitte mo iidesuka?_" kata Hinata saat berada di depan ruang kerja sang ayah dan setelah mengetuk pintu tentunya.

"_Dozo_ Hinata" jawab pria setengah baya yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut

Sreggg

Suara pintu Shoji digeser, Hinata masuk, melangkahkan kakinya lalu berdiri di depan pintu shoji dan membungkukan setengah badannya, memberi hormat pada sang ketua Hyuuga yaitu ayahnya, Hinata melihat sang ayah sedang menatap foto adik kembarnya Hizashi Hyuuga dan foto Neji di samping foto Hizashi

"Maafkan aku Hizashi, aku tak bisa menjaga Neji dengan baik" ucap Hiashi pelan namun dapat di dengar oleh indra pendengar Hinata, ada perasaan bersalah dalam hati Hinata, ada perasaan sakit, bagaimanapun juga kedua orang dalam foto yang ditatap ayahnya itu meninggal demi menyelamatkan dirinya. Kini Hiashi menoleh pada Hinata saat ia merasa kehadiran Hinata di dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Hiazhi dengan tatapan tajamnya, namun ada kelembutan dalam tatapan itu, karena Hinata menunduk ia tak dapat melihatnya, melihat pandangan sang ayah kepadanya

"_Gomen... Tou-san _besok pagi saya akan berangkat untuk menjalankan misi ke Kirigakure" jawab Hinata masih dengan kepala menunduk, bukan... Hinata bukan takut tapi karena ia sudah terbiasa seperti itu sejak kecil, sekarang Hinata bersyukur Hiashi sang ayah lebih lunak, lebih bisa diajak bicara, kalau dulu jangankan untuk berbicara seperti ini, untuk mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya saja Hinata tidak akan berani, pandangan meremehkan dari Hinashi yang sebenanrnya membuat Hinata sakit hati, dia menyadari kemampuannya tidak sebanding dengan saudara-saudaranya.

"Hn, dengan siapa kau menjalankan misi?" tanya Hiashi setelah sesaat melirik Hinata, dan melakah untuk duduk di kursi kerjanya. Ada kekhawatiran dalam nada suara Hiashi, ia tahu Hinata tangguh walau terlihat lemah, namun tetap saja Hinata kalah jika dibandingkan dengan Neji atau Hanabi tapi itu karena sifat belas kasih yang dimiliki Hinata, jika saja gadis itu bisa lebih tegas dalam melawan musuh-musuhnya, mungkin dengan gerakan lembut seperti Jyuuken, jutsu khas klan Hyuuga, Hinata dapat membunuh musuh-musuhnya dengan menghancurkan organ dalam mereka, tapi Hyuuga satu ini hatinya terlalu lembut, sifat yang diwarisi dari sang ibu.

"Dengan Uchiha Sasuke Tou-san" jawab Hinata, sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat sang ayah, Hiashi terkejut mendengar jawaban Hinata, benarkah ini akan aman untuk putrinya? Mengingat Uchiha satu itu yang memiliki darat dingin dan tanpa belas kasihan, baiklah Sasuke memang sudah kembali ke Konoha, telah menerima hukuman, telah diterima warga namun tetap ketua Klan Hyuuga ini memiliki kekhawatiran, apalagi mengingat Neji sudah tidak ada, jika ada mungkin ia bisa memerintahkan Neji untuk menemani Hinata jika Neji tidak sedang melakukan misi tentunya.

"..." Hiashi terdiam, masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa datar

"Baiklah _Tou-san_ saya permisi" kata Hinata ketika ia merasa tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari sang ayah, Hinata membungkukkan badannya, mundur selangkah lalu membalikkan badannya

Sreggg

Pintu shoji itu digeser oleh Hinata, baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar tiba-tiba

"Hinata..." panggil Hiashi menginterupsi langkah Hinata untuk keluar, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya

"Pastikan kau tak merepotkan Uchiha" ucap Hiashi, Hinata memejamkan matanya mendengar pesan sang ayah, ia berbalik dan sekali lagi membungkukkan badannya

"Baik _Tou-san_" ucap Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, setelah menutup kembali pintu shoji. Ada perasaan sakit di hatinya mendengar pesan sang ayah, apakah ayahnya masih meragukan kemampuannya? Perang dunia ninja ke empat sudah berakhir, aliansi shinobi dari lima negara yang menang dan Hinata ikut andil dalam peperangan itu, masih pantaskah kemampuannya diragukan? Sebegitu tidak berharganyakah dia? Itulah yang Hinata pikirkan. Hinata lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar untuk beristirahat.

Sreggg

Ia menggeser pintu kamarnya, setelah masuk ia menutup pintu itu kembali, diambilnya tas ninja yang akan dibawa untuk misi besok, sekali lagi ia mengecek persiapannya, memastikan bahwa semua sudah siap dan tak ada yang tertinggal, setelah ia yakin semua telah siap, Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, menerawang, matanya memandang langit-langit kamar.

"Naruto-kun" bisiknya sebelum ia benar-benar memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, tepatnya pagi buta karena matahari belum tampak di langit Konoha, Hinata telah terbangun dan bersiap menjalankan misi, segera ia berlari menuju gerbang Konoha, dia tak ingin terlambat.

Sekarang Hinata telah berdiri di gerbang Konoha, matanya berkeliling mencari partner misinya

"Kau mencariku Hinata?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang Hinata, sontak Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri tegak dengan pakaian shinobinya, rompi, kaos hitam serta celana panjang hitam yang menempel di tubuh Sasuke serta tidak lupa _Hitae ate _yang terikat di dahinya, yang dulu sempat ditanggalkan oleh Sasuke ketika ia masih menjadi _missing-nin_.

"Syukurlah, mari kita berangkat Sasuke-san" jawab Hinata saat melihat Sasuke sudah datang

"Kau terlambat Hinata" kata Sasuke dan berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata, hal itu tentu saja membuat Hinata terkejut, sungguh sensasi yang terasa asing bagi Hinata. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah datang lebih awal dari Hinata, hanya saja ia memilih untuk menunggu Hinata di dahan pohon, daripada berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha.

"_Go_..._Gomen_" jawab Hinata tergagap saat melihat seringaian puas di wajah Sasuke, ya Sasuke senang menggoda gadis Hyuuga itu, senang ketika melihat rona merah yang ada di wajah Hinata apalagi jika itu karena ulahnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau ku hukum, hm?" goda Sasuke lagi dan kali ini wajahnya berada dekat dengan wajah Hinata, hingga hembusan nafas pemuda itu dapat dirasakan dan aroma tubuhnya dapat tercium oleh Hinata.

"..." Hinata terdiam, ia hanya bisa mengerjap matanya, wajahnya telah merah semerah buah faforit Sasuke

"Sudah ayo berangkat, kau payah Hyuuga" kata Sasuke lalu meloncati dahan pohon. Sasuke merasa Hinata masih terdiam, maka ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Hinata.

"Jika kau masih terdiam seperti itu, maka kau akan ku gendong Hinata" kata Sasuke sedikit lebih mengeraskan suaranya agar terdengar oleh Hinata, Hinata yang mendengarnya, lalu dengan segera mengikuti langkah Sasuke untuk meloncati dahan-dahan pohon.

Kini Hinata berada di belakang Sasuke, Hinata dapat melihat gerakan Sasuke yang begitu tegas dan cekatan, Sasuke bahkan dapat melompati dahan-dahan itu dengan cepat dan baik, jika saja ia tak menunggu Hinata, iya Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak benar-benar menggunakan tenaganya, karena Sasuke menunggunya, kembali Hinata teringat kata-kata ayahnya

'Jangan merepotkan Uchiha, Hinata' kata-kata itu terlintas dalam pikiran Hinata

"_Gomen ne_ Sasuke-san, aku telah merepotkanmu" bisik Hinata, dengan segera Hinata menambahkan chakra pada telapak kakinya sebagai tumpuan pijakan, melomcat dan mengejar Sasuke, ia ingin segera sampai di Kirigakure, menyelesaikan misi dan kembali ke Konoha tentunya. Entah mengapa baru saja ia meninggalkan Konoha tapi rasa rindu pada desa itu telah menjalari hatinya, Hinata ragu apakah itu kerinduannya pada desa ataukah rasa rindunya pada seseorang? Ya siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto Uzumaki sang Hokage.

**Di Kantor Hokage**

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya Hokage-sama?" tanya Hiashi saat ia telah berada di ruang Hokage

"Duduklah Hiashi-sama" kata Naruto mempersilahkan Hiashi duduk, ketua klan Hyuuga itupun lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di depan Naruto

"Saya mewakili Uchiha untuk melamar Hinata putri anda" jawab Naruto _to the point _hal itu sontak membuat Hiashi terkejut

"Atas dasar apa anda mengatakan itu Hokage-sama?" kata Hiashi dengan tatapan tajamnya

"Uchiha membutuhkan Hyuuga untuk membangkitkan klan mereka kembali Hiashi-sama" kata Naruto, Hiashi jelas marah, jadi secara tidak langsung pemuda blonde itu menjelaskan bahwa Hinata diperalat, menikahi Uchiha, melahirkan keturunan untuk Uchiha tanpa ada cinta diantara mereka. Hal itu jelas membuat Hiashi sangat murka.

"Jika anda merasa terganggu dengan perasaan putri saya kepada anda, itu bukan menjadi alasan untuk anda memberikan Hinata kepada pemuda Uchiha yang menjadi sahabat anda Hokage-sama" kata Hiashi dengan emosi yang siap meledak, jika saja dia tidak ingat bahwa yang saat ini berada di hadapannya adalah seorang Hokage mungkin ia telah memberika Jyuuken pada pemuda blonde itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan janji masa lalu anda dengan Fugaku-san" jawab Naruto dan hal itu membuat Hiashi terkejut

"Bagaimana anda mengetahuinya?" tanya Hiashi pada Naruto masih dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat terkejut, ia mutup rahasia ini rapat-rapat sejak dulu, sejak klan Uchiha hancur, Naruto tak menjawab ia hanya tersenyum lalu berkata

"Tak penting saya tahu dari mana, tapi janji tetaplah janji Hiashi-sama" kata Naruto sambil memandang pria setengah baya yang mungkin seumuran dengan ayahnya.

"Ketika itu, jauh sebelum malam naas itu terjadi, aku dan Fugaku berencana akan menjodohkan Hinata dengan Itachi bukan dengan Sasuke" kata Hiashi menjelaskan kepada Naruto rencana masa lalu mereka

"Lalu apa beda Itachi dan Sasuke?" pertanyaan Naruto seolah mendesak Hiashi agar menerima permintaannya

"Jika Uchiha membutuhkan Hyuuga untuk membangkitkan kembali klannya, saya akan mencarikan salah seorang _Souke_ Hyuuga yang lain yang mungkin tertarik dengan pemuda Uchiha itu" kata Hiashi tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto tadi.

"Bukankah shinobi tidak pernah ingkar janji Hyuuga-sama? Dan orang terhormat seperti anda tak mungkin melupakan janji yang anda ucapkan sendiri" kata Naruto membuat Hiashi terdiam, iya apa beda Sasuke dengan Itachi? Itachi menjadi missing-nin dan bergabung dengan akatsuki demi desanya dan Sasuke menjadi missing-nin dan bergabung dengan akatsuki demi kecintaannya terhadap klannya da sesuatu yang orang sebut dengan harga diri.

"Saya rasa anda tidak ingin orang lain tahu masalah ini Hiashi-sama, jadi pilihan anda hanya satu menerima permintaan saya demi desa dan menepati janji masa lalu anda" kata Naruto, mendesak Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hiashi yang begitu menjujung tinggi nama baik Hyuuga tak dapat membayangkan jika hal ini sampai tersebar, ketua klan Hyuuga ingkar dengan janji yang ia ucapkan sendiri. Betapa itu akan sangat memalukan. Tapi disisi lain dia memikirkan perasaan Hinata, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa Hinata mencintai Sasuke? apa Hinata akan bahagia? Sepintas ia teringat sejak kapan ia memikirkan perasaan Hinata? Bukankah Hinata selalu menjadi robot yang menjalankan setiap keinginannya, baiklah untuk saat ini sekali lagi ia harus mengorbankan perasaan Hinata demi harga dirinya. Toh tidak buruk jika Hinata menikah dengan Sasuke, putrinya akan melahirkan keturunan Uchiha klan yang sangat dihormati di desa mereka.

"Baiklah Hokage-sama, saya setuju" ucap Hiashi pada akhirnya, walau dengan berat hati ia memutuskan itu, namun semua telah ia pertimbangkan dan inilah yang terbaik untuk dirinya, klannya dan semoga untuk Hinata batin Hiashi.

"Baiklah setelah kembali dari misi mereka akan menikah" ucap Naruto, dan Hiashi menyetujuinya. Setelahnya Hiashi undur diri dan pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

Naruto tersenyum mengetahui rencananya berhasil, ia senang sekaligus lega namun entah mengapa ada perasaan sakit yang menjalari hatinya, tak banyak namun terasa begitu sesak. Ia menghempaskan kepalanya pada kedua tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja, merasakan perasaan yang mendesak dan aneh, Naruto menjambak rambut mencoba menghilangkan beban berat di kepalanya.

"Mengapa aku begini? Bukankah rencanaku berjalan lancar?" bisik Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dengan gontai ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantor Hokage setelah mengenakan jubah kebesarannya serta topi hokage tentunya.

.

.

.

"Nggghhh..." lenguhan seorang gadis terdengar

"Teruslah seperti itu, sebut namaku" ucap pemuda itu dengan suara parau, sambil memberikan serangannya tanpa henti kepada gadis blonde yang berada dalam pelukannya itu.

"Shi... Shika... hen...hmmmph" protes Ino terhenti oleh ciuman Shikamaru, lidah pemuda itu memaksa masuk dan menarik lidah Ino, mengulumnya, melumat bibirnya,dan kini tangan pemuda itu telah berada di dada Ino, merambati sekujur tubuhnya, menjelajah seolah tubuh Ino adalah tempat petualangan yang menyenangkan dan menantang. Mereka masih mengenakan pakaian tapi tak rapi seperti semula, pakaian bagian bawah Ino tersingkap ke atas, sedangkan bagian atasnya terbuka pada bagian kirinya sehingga menampilkan pundak mulus yang tersembunyi. Ino menikmatinya tapi ia juga menolaknya, jujur ia menikmati apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru kepadanya, namun ia juga harus menolaknya mengingat status mereka.

"Shi... Shika... sadarlah" ucap Ino saat Shikamaru melepaskan ciumannya, ia melepaskannya untuk mengambil oksigen, memberikan kesempatan pada dirinya dan Ino untuk bernafas.

Itulah mereka, entah bagaimana mulanya namun itu akan mereka lakukan saat mereka sedang melakukan misi, mereka memang tidak pernah lebih dari sekedar ciuman atau rabaan

"Kau memang selalu nikmat Ino" bisik Shikamaru di telinga Ino, ia sudah melepaskan Ino, sudah menghentikan ulahnya dan kembali mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Dan kau memang selalu bisa menggangguku Shika" ucap Ino sambil membenahi pakaiannya dan memonyongkan bibirnya sebagai bentuk kekesalannya kepada pemuda nanas di hadapannya.

"Hm? Mengganggu ya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Ino, sekilas ia memberikan ciuman pada gadis itu, hanya menempel tanpa melumat, setelah lepas Shikamaru lalu menyeka bibirnya dengan jempol kanannya. Menunjukkan seolah dia tak rela rasa Ino hilang mengalir melalui salivanya.

"Hentikan ini Shika, kau tak ingin Temari dan Sai mengetahui ini kan?" tanya Ino dengan tetap memandang tingkah konyol Shikamaru, dan pemuda nanas itu kembali pada jati dirinya, tidak mau peduli dan memilih tidur terlentang dengan tangan menopang kepalanya di tanah.

"Shika, dengarkan aku" kata Ino, ia paham benar karakter teman satu timnya ini, jika bukan keinginannya Shikamaru susah untuk diajak kompromi.

"Hn, kita hentikan" jawab Shikamaru sekenanya, dia lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Shika seriuslah" ucap Ino kesal melihat tingkah pemuda itu

"Hn, ok! Kita hentikan Ino dasar merepotkan" kata Shika mencoba membuat Ino berhenti berbicara

"Apa katamu? Aku merepotkan? Kau yang merepotkan. Orang jenius sepertimu seharusnya tahu cara mengendalikan hasratmu itu" ucap Ino kini dengan emosi, ia terkadang sangat sebal dengan Shikamaru, namun ia pun tak yakin bisa mengakhiri ini, ia ingin berakhir tapi bagaiamana pun ketika ia jauh dari Sai, dan hasrat liar menyapa dirinya maka hanya Shikamaru yang bisa mengerti dia. Dan hal yang sama pun terjadi pada pemuda nanas yang merupakan teman setimnya. Hal itu sudah cukup lama terjadi, tak ada yang mengetahuinya selain mereka berdua. Mereka tidak selalu melakukannya saat sedang melakukan misi, itu hanya akan terjadi jika mereka sama-sama menghendaki dan mereka ingat akan batas-batasnya. Namun perselingkuhan tetaplah perselingkuhan, tetap akan ada yang tersakiti. Kali ini mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misi ke desa Iwagakure, untuk mengantar saudagar kaya yang membutuhkan jasa shinobi, setelah perang dunia ninja, memang kejahatan tak serta merta terhapuskan dari muka bumi, namun kejahatan-kejahatan yang muncul pun tidak separah ketika perang itu terjadi, tak ada pemberontak atau ninja buronan seperti Akatsuki. Apapun itu misi tetap harus dijalankan entah itu misi rang A, B, C, D, ataupun S.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke kini sedang berada di pulau Nagi, di sebuah penginapan sederhana yang mereka sewa untuk menginap, pulau ini tidak begitu luas namun masyarakat di sini cukup mapan. Sasuke dan Hinata memutuskan untuk menginap karena kapal yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menyebrang ke Kirigakure baru akan berangkat besok pagi. Setidaknya itulah kata warga yang berada di dekap dermaga tadi saat di tanya oleh Hinata. Mereka hanya perlu menyeberangi pulau ini besok pagi untuk bisa tiba di Kirigakure, yang berarti desa kabut tersembunyi, yang terletak di Mizu no Kuni, setelah tiba di sana mereka akan langsung menuju kantor Mizukage, untuk memberi laporan bahwaa mereka telah tiba. Desa itu yang berelemen air, yang artinya para shinobinya kebanyakan mengendalikan elemen air. Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto mengirimkan Hinata, mengingat Hinata adalah shinobi yang mampu mengendalikan elemen air dengan baik, bukannya Naruto meragukan kemampuan Sasuke tapi elemen yang dikendalikan oleh Sasuke adalah elemen api dan petir maka untuk menjaga segala kemungkinan bukankah lebih baik jika mereka menjalankan misi bersama.

"Istirahatlah Hinata" ucap Sasuke saat mereka sudah memasuki penginapan dan meletakkan tasnya

"Aku akan keluar membeli makanan" ucap Sasuke lagi, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata, jujur ia sangat lelah, melompati dahan-dahan untuk menyeimbangkan kecepatannya dengan Sasuke, sungguh menghabiskan chakranya. Dan ia benar-benar butuh istirahat saat ini. Dengan segera Hinata mendudukan dirinya di sofa dekat lemari kecil yang terletak di kamar itu, dengan menggunakan tas, ia meletakkan kepalanya di sana, tak perlu waktu lama, Hinata telah tertidur. Setelah beberapa lama

Sreeggg

Terdengar suara daun pintu digeser, Sasuke memasuki kamar, mereka bukannya sengaja menyewa kamar satu, tapi seperti yang dikatakan tadi pulau ini tidak terlalu luas, sehingga tidak banyak penginapan namun banyak orang yang membutuhkan penginapan terutama para saudagar-saudagar yang akan berjualan atau membeli barang ke Kirigakure.

Sasuke melihat Hinata tertidur di sofa, maka dengan segera ia menghampiri Hinata setelah meletakkan belanjaannya diatas nakas di samping tempat tidur. Sasuke hanya menatap wajah gadis di hadapannya itu, sangat dekat, ia ingin menyentuhnya, menyentuh pipi seputih pualam itu, menyentuh alis dan bibir merah yang pernah di ciumnya, hal itu mengingatkan Sasuke pada apa yang ia lakukan kemarin di kantor Hokage tepat saat Hinata tertidur seperti ini. Mengingat itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke bergejolak, namun ia sadar ia harus menahan diri, lalu Sasuke tersenyum ia dan berkata

"Akan ku buat kau menjadi milikku Hinata, segera bagaimanapun caranya" tak lupa sebuah seringaian menyertai ucapannya.

**TBC**

**Balas-balas Review** :

**Moku-Chan** : wahhh terima kasih reviewnya ya, seneng banget sudah mau mereview fic abal-abal bin gaje punya Hikari, terima kasih juga sudah menyukai fic punya Hikari, Hikari juga suka banget sama fic Moku-chan, ini sudah di lanjut Moku-chan, mohon di review ya dan beri masukkan.

**Nivellia Neil** : Hehehe terima kasih masukannya ya Nivellia-san, masalah perasaan Sakura belum bisa tersampaikan? Hehehe mungkin karena Hikari kurang bisa menggambarkan atau mendeskripsikan sesuatu, nanti deh Hikari mencoba lebih menyelami perasaan Sakura hehehe bahasanya berat bo, dan masalah buat lemon seperti yang Nivellia katakan benar, Hikari belum siap membuat fic lemon, mohon bimbingannya ya bagi senpai-senpai semua. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Jun30** : hai Jun-san, hehehe memang Hikari bikin Sasuke so sweet, kalau kebanyakan cemberut dan berwajah dingin ntar Sasukenya cepet tua hehehee #alibi

**Azzahra** : Hallo Azzahra-san terima kasih sudah mereview karya Hikari, masalah pertanyaan Azzahra-san mengapa perkataan Hinata terpotong, memang apa yang dilakukan Naru, itu nanti akan Hikari jawab, mungkin pada chap berikutnya, tapi Hikari rasa chap ini sudah memberikan sedikit pencerahan #plak bahasanya, petunjuk maksudnya tentang hal itu. Lalu pertanyaan ke 2 klo Saku masih suka Sasu kenapa nerima Naru? Itu juga sangkup pautnya dengan mengapa Naru memotong perkataan Hinata, jadi tunggu chap berikutnya ya Azzahra-san.

**Kin Hyuuchi** : Perkembangan hubungan Sasuhina akan semakin membaik, semoga tapi Hikari tidak membuat Hinata menderita, karena ia sudah cukup menderita selama ini, karena tekanan dari ayahnya dan tetua klan Hyuuga serta sakitnya mencintai tanpa dicintai#ciaaa bahasanya... habisnya Hikari kasihan sama Hinata hehehe terima kasih sudah mereview tunggu chap selanjutnya ya.

**Ana Indah** : Ini sudah update Ana-san, terima kasih reviewnya...

**Syuura** : terima kasih reviewnya sebelumnya Syura-san, Sasu ngedeketin Hinata memang punya tujuan, masalah naru dan Hina di kantor Hokage mungkin bakalan Hikari ulas di chap selanjutnya jadi ditunggu ya hehehehe dan terima kasih semangatnya.

**Yuka Akimura** : Hehehe terima kasih reviewnya Yuka-san, ia Hikari memang sengaja buat Sasu OOC, bosan dengan Sasu yang dingin dan kasar hehehe...

**Ms. X** : terima kasih reviewnya ya Ms. X, Hikari akan usahakan untuk memanjangkan ceritanya pada setiap chapnya, jika alurnya agak membingungkan maaf, tapi mungkin ada yang terpotong itu akan di ulas pada chapter-chapter berikutnya, seperti kejadian di kantor Hokage, antara Naru dan Hina itu sengaja Hikari putus karena itu akan dijelaskan pada chap selanjutnya.

**Syura** : Seperti yang Hikari bilang Sasu memang punya tujuan mendekati Hina, kenapa Sasu nyium Hina, siapa yang tidak suka cewek cantik dan anggun seperti Hina? Hanya Naru yang selama ini buta akan perasaan Hina, Sasu juga laki-laki jadi wajar jika tiba-tiba ia ingin mencium Hina, apalagi ia sudah merencanakan akan menikahi Hina atau untuk memiliki Hina. Apa yang dikatakan Naru di kantor Hokage itu akan di ulas mungkin pada chap berikutnya, terima kasih sudah membaca fic abal Hikari dan terima kasih juga reviewnya.

**Hikari punya cerita yang judulnya Cinta Yang Tertunda, mohon untuk para reader membacanya, sebenarnya itu Hikari buat hanya dalam waktu 2 jam, mohon untuk memberikan masukan pada cerita oneshot Hikari karena Hikari merasa kurang bisa membuat cerita oneshot, cerita itu Hikari buat untuk perayaan SHDL #3. Terima kasih Minna-san.**


End file.
